With this competitive renewal application, we seek continued support to build on the success of the Bridges to the Baccalaureate program between the University of Kansas and Haskell Indian Nations University. In concert with other NIH supported programs (IMSD, RISE, and IRACDA), the 500 Nations Bridge program functions as the keystone in the relationship between programs at both institutions, and will continue to reduce barriers to improve the transition of American Indian students from Haskell to KU or other four-year institutions. Bridge II increased the retention rate of participating students at KU to 74%, over a base rate of 35% for non-participants, increasing both the number of students who will obtain bachelor's degrees, and the number in the pipeline to obtain doctoral degrees. In Bridge III, promising Haskell students will be identified, recruited, and provided with information, advising and academic counseling. Based on assessments of math and English skills, developmental opportunities will be provided at the Haskell RISE Learning Center. As an intermediate step towards independent research with KU faculty, Haskell students will participate in a research methods / experimental design / responsible conduct of research workshop taught by KU and Haskell faculty. Students will conduct research in KU faculty labs in a wide range of biomedically relevant disciplines. As a final step prior to transfer, all Bridge students will complete at least one course in their major at KU. Haskell faculty development activities will include participation of faculty in the research methods workshop, and a flexible, professional development program that supports travel to national meetings or enrollment in off-campus workshops or classes. Following transfer to KU, students will be supported financially by a seamless continuation of research activities with entrance into the KU IMSD program. An Advisory Committee composed of internal and external members will meet annually to review and plan the continuing progress of the Bridge program. Evaluation and tracking procedures allow both regular adjustments of activities throughout the program and assessment of goal attainment. In summary, continuation of the Bridges program will give new impetus to the momentum of collaboration between Haskell and KU, as both institutions strive to increase the representation of American Indians in the scientific community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]